


We Compose The World

by TraitorousClover



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraitorousClover/pseuds/TraitorousClover
Summary: Kaede Akamatsu is a wreck. Well, at concerts at least. In casual, everyday life, she's able to get along with everyone and make friends easily. It's a much different story when the pianist is in formal wear. Nervousness overtakes her, and her insecurity of not knowing local languages while on her world tour gets to her. Her friends are back in Japan, and all she has is her piano to keep her calm.That is, until Paris.Kaede met Rantaro Amami at the afterparty following her performance. The kind stranger had been courteous enough to offer her an escape from the overwhelming crowd and the vulturous critics. By some strange coincidence, or a possible twist in fate's game, they continue to spot each other in various cities, despite never organizing a meeting. As they travel the world together, they grow closer, and something new is beginning to blossom...
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	We Compose The World

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by art by twilicidity on instagram, check them out!

Starting was the hardest part.

No matter how many times Kaede walked across the stage, her heels clicking against the polished floor, heart pounding in her chest, palms clammy with sweat, this was always the hardest part.

Walking towards the bench, bowing towards the audience, trying to ignore the piercing stares of every person sitting in the house, hoping that she didn’t bow too low or not low enough. It was all so overwhelming.

Lowering herself onto the piano bench, hoping it didn’t creak, adjusting her skirt, resting her foot on the pedal, and lifting her shaky hands to rest on the smooth keys, always so stressful. 

Today was no different. Her breaths were small and quick as she tried not to be intimidated by the vast audience. 

With a deep breath, she began to play.

The first notes felt forced, unnatural almost. Her fingers didn’t feel like her own, her body stiff with tension. As she continued, her mind drifted, and it began to feel normal. Slowly, she shifted to another world. No longer was she painfully aware of the judgemental stares. Her senses were entranced by the lull of the music. Each note had its place, every rest its purpose. Every crescendo made her breathing hitch, each staccato making her heart stutter.

Her eyes fell shut as memory guided her slender fingers across the keys, her foot rhythmically pressing down on the pedal. A small grin spread across her features. 

She was at home when she played her final piece, something she’d written herself. She hoped the crowd wouldn’t mind this addition, but any worries she had about their reactions were lost as she drowned herself in the familiar harmonies of her composition. 

She had found her haven.

She was safe.

~~~~~

"Your performance was breathtaking!" An unfamiliar wrinkled face accompanied a loud voice. Kaede did her best to flash the woman a gracious smile, dipping her head in thanks, words of gratitude tumbling from her lips.

All night, she had been receiving similar praise, and she tried her best to smile through it, to laugh at the occasional joke, and try to be as unnoticed as possible. 

Of course, that was difficult when she was the main act. 

Kaede appreciated each and every compliment, every kind word and gesture, but all at once, it got overwhelming. Especially when it was in a language she didn’t understand well. 

She wanted people to stop looking at her. Each of their gazes burned her skin, making her feel hot and uncomfortable. Her pink dress billowed around her legs as she tried to maneuver through the crowd, hoping to get to the shadows and disappear. 

She didn’t want to be here.

The pianist spotted a critic. A big-time, international, well-respected, critic. She was tall and thin, face pinched into a permanent scowl. Kaede’s chest tightened as her eyes widened. She could not handle talking to a person who spat daggers rather than words; especially not now. In her haste, she stepped backward, twisting on her heel to avoid that situation. 

It seemed that the world really was on her side.

She lost her balance, toppling forward. Instead of falling flat on her face, she collided with somebody. Before she could crash into them, the person’s hands shot out to grab her arms, steadying her.

“Je suis désolé!” Kaede took a hasty step back from the tall, green-haired man who had saved her from mortification. She looked up at him, meeting his gaze for half a second before averting her eyes.

“It’s alright,” he laughed nervously, rubbing his neck. To her surprise, he spoke in her native language. 

“Oh! You speak Japanese!” Her spirits were lifted, seeing as someone in the building could understand her. At the same time, it was odd. The young stranger seemed out of place amongst the crowd. Then again, her usual audience was filled with older men and women.

“Yeah, I was actually raised there, heh.”

“Same here.” Unable to help herself, her gaze drifted in the direction of the critic as she spoke. Her companion noticed, following her line of sight and registering the problem. 

“Hey, uh, would you like to go somewhere quieter? I wouldn’t mind finding a spot if you need a break,” he offered. 

Kaede hesitated. The answer was yes. She was certain of that. Even so, the danger of being perceived as rude plagued her. Her reputation could take a hit if she allowed herself to be swept away from the festivities. Finally, against her better judgment, she gave a slow nod. 

A smile captured the stranger’s face as he looked around for the door. “This way.”

Discreetly, they left the room using a door marked “employees only.” Winding up in a corridor with rushing waiters, the taller man led her into the main hall and stared at a building map hung on the wall. He appeared to be in thought for a minute or so. 

“Most places like this have a balcony or rooftop access,” he said to her. He explained the layout of the building, which included a lot of his own predictions. Clearly, he had been to many places and was knowledgeable about what they were like. 

She followed him to the elevator, where he pressed the golden button. It responded with a pretty “ding!” They watched the dial above the machine slowly move from the ground floor to their current standing, signifying the elevator’s arrival. Another “ding!” was heard as the intricate golden doors opened, revealing a wide and fancy interior.

The two stepped inside, shifting awkwardly in the silence. 

“Excuse me,” he murmured, leaning in front of her to reach another button. 

“Oh, sorry.” A small laugh escaped her as she took a step back.

After a few more moments of quiet, she added, “I swear I’m not usually this nervous. “It’s just…” she paused, “everyone here is so well-dressed and they know all the fancy people rules.” More nervous chuckling followed her words. 

“No, no. I understand. Rich people are judgy people, it’s easy to get nervous,” he assured her. 

More silence. 

“Oh, right, I’m Akamatsu Kaede, by the way.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m, uh, Amami Rantaro.” 

“Nice to meet you.” She extended a hand.

He took it, gently shaking it. “Likewise.”

Silence filled the elevator once again.

Kaede found herself glancing over at him, having nothing else to do. She felt him doing the same thing as they waited. How was this elevator ride so long? 

Their eyes locked for less than a moment before they immediately looked away from each other. Suddenly, she was laughing.

She covered her mouth with her hand, stifling her giggling as best she could. “I'm sorry,” she apologized, turning to face him. She tried to stop herself from bursting into another fit of laughter at the bewildered expression on Amami’s face. Her cheeks hurt from trying to control her sporadic cackling. 

“I’m sorry,” she said again, taking a shaky breath and trying to collect herself. “I laugh when I’m anxious.”

A nervous chuckle of his own tumbled from his lips.

Thankfully, the doors opened before he could judge her too much. 

“I think it’s this way.” Their shoes clacked on the marble floor as they walked down another long hall. They turned a corner, and Kaede noticed a pleased smile pull at the corners of his lips as a balcony appeared before them. 

“Wow…” The pianist gasped, stepping forward and opening the glass doors. Although goosebumps rose on her bare arms, the night air blew over her smoothly, kindly blowing her worries away. 

Amami headed to the ledge and put his weight on it, staring at the sky. His posture relaxed, and he didn’t tense back up when she walked up beside him. His green eyes swept over the horizon, taking in the sea of lights. Kaede found herself admiring a different view. She was entranced by the reflection of the city lights in his green eyes, and the way his green hair curled loosely at the ends.

A few moments later, he noticed her staring at him. She quickly glanced away, choosing to look straight ahead at the River Seine. Even so, she felt him analyzing her with a sidelong gaze. Her cheeks warmed up, and yet another nervous laugh escaped her. 

“It’s beautiful out, isn’t it? Hah…” she hoped that was enough to cover her tracks. 

“Yeah, it is.” Amami’s eyes returned to the cityscape. “The stars would be brighter outside of Paris, though, if that’s what you mean.” 

She nodded, unsure of what to do with herself. Her attention shifted to the faint sound of music drifting to the roof. The melody was familiar. She found her fingers moving on the railing in time with the song, each tap of her finger steadying her anxiety-ridden heart.

Her breath caught in her throat as his hand drifted towards hers. Without hesitation, his hand covered her dancing one, his skin warm against hers. “You seem nervous,” he observed. 

“A little,” Kaede admitted, “but I’m feeling better up here.”

A playful smile conquered his lips as he stepped closer. “In that case…”

All of a sudden, the air left her body as she was pulled away from the edge. Her world spun as she was tipped back. Amami’s hand was strong and assuring on her lower back. His other hand laced with her own. A light blush coated his cheeks. Her face heated up as she struggled to remember how to breathe. 

"M'accorderez-vous cette danse, princesse?”

**Author's Note:**

> hey! hope this didn't bore you djsj - this is our first published work,, it's scary?? anyways, sorry if the characters seem a little ooc. our hc for kaede is that she does well in everyday scenarios, but when she’s playing for crowds and meeting with people who can tell which spoon goes where bc who knows with fancy rich people, she gets nervous. rantaro is ooc bc hr's rantaro - he got like five minutes of game time, and it’s been awhile since either of us have played. sorry again! hope it wasn't too bland
> 
> \- snow


End file.
